Alternate Chronicles: Sky 10, Hero of the Omniverse
by Drago3511
Summary: What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean tagged along on the road trip, but ended up getting to the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky-Tennyson is working for the Plumbers alongside his younger brother, Ben, and new partner, Rook Blonko. Ultimatrix-use, pairings secret for now


"MY PEOPLE, I LIVE! LET THE APPLAUSE COMMENCE!"

.

..

...

...

...

"Really? I guess I deserve this... But whatever, I won't let it get me down."

Sean: "Good on you, man... am I getting rid of this pie then? It was supposed to go in your face."

"YES, GET RID OF IT! Ahem, anyways... hello ladies and gents to another Alternate Chronicle!"

Sean: "People are going to start hating you, you know that. Right?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I can't help working on something once it gets in my head and I can't get it out. But I will let it be known that progress on the Multiverse Chronicles IS BEING MADE! Specifically on a fan favorite, Fenrir's Soul."

Sean: "The Soul Eater and Final Fantasy VII crossover, right?"

"That's the one. Anyway, today's story is being put up in the celebration of Ben 10 Omniverse! Like a lot of people, I loved Ben 10 growing up. I even still have my Omnitrix FX toy from the original series."

Sean: "So one of me is getting the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix this time?"

"Ultimatrix, with some added features and an... interesting love life. This will also start at the end of the final episode of Ultimate Alien, leading into Omniverse. So please, without further ado..."

Sean: "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Drago3511 does not own Ben 10, the Ultimatrix, any characters or aliens, or anything else that he didn't come up with. He only owns his OCs and any alien species that he comes up with on his own, as well as said species transformations in the Ultimatrix."

"Thanks. This chapter was co-written by my friend GreyKing46, a good friend of mine who I've been helping with ideas for his own Ben 10 story, Ben's Harem. Now, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p>"It's finally over."<p>

A young man, 18 years of age, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a green hooded jacket with a strange hourglass-like symbol over the area of his heart, a white t-shirt, black cargo pants with two white belts, and green boots with white soles stood in the middle of a desert. If one were to look closely enough, they could see the top of a green brace with the same hourglass symbol on it under his left sleeve.

"Diagon's gone for good." He breathed out.

Looking around, he saw four other people. A young man with black hair in a black and grey shirt and jeans, a young woman with long red hair in a ponytail wearing a black and red shirt with a skirt and a metal helmet on her head, a young man with brown hair wearing a black and green t-shirt and jeans, and another young woman with short black hair wearing a white tennis outfit.

They were Kevin Levin, Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, and Julie Yamamoto.

It was then that, in a flash of green light, a small grey frog like alien with giant green eyes and a dark green robe. He was carrying a giant, to him, white watch like device with a black plate on top with green lines. "Ah. There you are." The alien, the alien inventor Azmuth, greeted.

"Azmuth? What are you doing here?" The young man asked. The others joined him and looked at the brilliant Galvan.

"I am here to replace that out-dated piece of trash on your arm." Azmuth explained, gesturing to the green gauntlet on Sean's arm.

"Trash?" He looked down at the gauntlet-like device. "But I've been able to do so much with the Ultimatrix. Some of which I doubt I could have done with the original Omnitrix."

"It's actually kind of cooler, in my opinion." Ben stated, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Yes but Albedo's mechanism is a lot worse than mine. Much more savage and destructive." Azmuth explained before he held up the watch with him "Besides, I have finished this. The perfected Omnitrix."

Sean looked down at his arm again, and then back to the First Thinker. "Perfected how? I'm just wondering."

Azmuth seemed to go quiet there.

Kevin shook his head. "Maybe he's just jealous that Albedo made something better than he could." But he was quickly elbowed in the gut by Gwen.

"I'm sorry, Azmuth. But I think I'm going to stick with using the Ultimatrix. I don't mean to say that I don't appreciate the fact that you put in all the work for perfecting the Omnitrix, but I feel like there's so much more potential in this device than any of us may think." Sean told him. He rolled up his sleeve fully so that the Ultimatrix could be completely seen to all of them.

"I have been working on this for around six Earth years." Azmuth muttered with a glare.

Sean looked down to him. "I know, and I really am sorry. Maybe you can find some other use for it? I mean, you are the smartest being in five galaxies."

"I thought it was three." Ben muttered to Kevin.

"I thought it was four." He muttered back.

"It's five!" Azmuth snapped at Ben and Kevin.

"At least one of us was right." Sean looked over at the two other males. "Maybe you can use it for more research, Azmuth."

"Or... maybe give it to... someone else?" Ben tried to hint, pointing at himself. Gwen elbowed him in the gut as well. "Ow, Gwen! I mean, if he's not going to take it-"

"Ben, I thought you gave up on this when we were ten. And you're still learning how to use your Anodite powers." She interrupted him, glaring all the while. Ben just backed up next to Julie in response.

Azmuth tapped his chin in thought at Ben's words.

"So, what's your decision Azmuth? I don't want to cause any trouble over this." Sean told him.

"I believe I have something." Azmuth nodded as he pulled out a small remote and pressed a button making the new Omnitrix disappear in a flash and being replaced by a small chip that he passed to Sean.

Sean looked at the small chip in his hand that looked like the symbol of the Omnitrix that Azmuth had just a moment ago. "A computer chip?"

Azmuth just shock his head "Human lack of expectation. A simple computer chip from ME? No. That is the Codon Chip." He explained.

Gwen looked at the chip, "Codon Chip? Like the Codon Stream on Primus?"

"Yes. At least one of you is smart." Azmuth nodded "It has samples of several different species from other dimensions."

Sean smiled at this and activated the Ultimatrix, letting the core pop up and inserting the chip into the device. The core then slid back in and made a few mechanical sounds and flashes.

"DNA samples from other alien species of different dimensions? So what, now he can turn into new aliens no one's ever heard of or seen before?" Kevin asked as the process was being completed.

"Yes." Azmuth nodded as the Ultimatrix's symbol was flashing orange while the new chip was being integrated. "Although those alternate worlds MAY exsist in yours as different forms of entertainment. It is locked to only have ten of those different aliens available at the moment as you get use to the different forms new aliens be unlocked again."

Just like the Omnitrix all over again, huh?" Ben chided.

Sean nodded and looked back on everything that has happened since that summer six years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Sean chased after Ben when he stormed away from the campsite. They saw a shooting star that came heading toward them and braced for the impact. After the crash, they went to inspect it, but Sean held Ben back and went down the crater himself. That was when he saw it was an alien pod and discovered the Omnitrix, where it latched onto his arm.<em>

_One of his first fights where he battled Doctor Animo and his mutant frogs._

_His first encounter with Vilgax and how easily he was beaten. The following capture and fear he felt. And the first time he defeated Vilgax._

_His first meeting with Kevin, when he tried to have Ben help him out in stealing things. And the string of fights that followed throughout the summer that lead to Kevin turning into a monster with the DNA of all the unlocked aliens in the Omnitrix, as well as his banishment to the Null Void._

_His fights with MANY different villains and all the different aliens on his trip around the USA._

_The magical encounters of Charmcaster and Hex, usually over the Charms of Bezel. And the hinting of Charmcaster's means of flirting with Sean during some of them._

_The first time he had meet Azmith when the Omnitrix had gone into self destruct and he had to hurry off into space and find the watch's creator. And meeting a future friend called Lucas who has the Galvan's current aid._

_Skip five years when Grandpa Max went missing. Sean gathered Ben and Gwen, with the help of Magister Labrid, and put on the Omnitrix once more and meeting Kevin, who escaped from the Null void and looked human again. This was also the introduction of the DNAliens and the Highbreed._

_Ben unlocking his latent alien powers to save his new girlfriend Julie, the same powers Gwen had which where revealed to be alien in origin, inherited from their Grandmother. The power of the Anodites._

_Their first run in with Albedo, who was posing as Sean to give him a bad reputation and to steal the Omnitrix from him. But this resulted in Albedo being stuck in a negative version of Sean's body with reversed colors in his eyes, hair, and clothing._

_Meeting the later named 'Plumbers Helpers'. Alan, Elias, Helen, Manny and Pierce._

_ Defeating and saving the Highbreed._

_ Fighting and defeating Vilgax again._

_Meeting Albedo again, but this time with the Ultimatrix. They fought, but ultimately lost against his evolved "Ultimate" aliens. This resulted in the group being captured and Sean having to give up the Omnitrix via the self destruct feature so Vilgax couldn't get his hands on it. It also brought about his acquiring the Ultimatrix and defeating Vilgax yet again._

_Meeting Charmcaster again after all these years as they continued their fights, the sorceress still seemingly flirting with him._

_The Andromeda aliens escaping from Aggregor and the Ultimatrix scanning them._

_Fighting Aggregor at the Forge of Creation and Kevin absorbing DNA from the Ultimatrix to beat him, but ended up going insane once more._

_Having to battle 'Ultinate Kevin', although they eventually helped him recover._

_And leading up to the current events of fighting and helping the Forever Knights, but having to deal with a much larger threat known as Diagon._

_Which, once again, ended up with him having to defeat Vilgax. He was beginning to become that reoccurring chore you know you have to do but you hate doing it._

* * *

><p>Azmuth coughed to get Sean' attention, snapping him out of his thoughts.<p>

Sean shook his head to snap out of it and looked at Azmuth, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, uh... sorry about that."

The Galvan just gave the hero an annoyed look.

The Ultimatrix gave one final beep and flashed back to green, indicating that it has synced with the new Codon Chip.

"I guess this means until next time." He nodded. Kevin, Gwen, Ben, and Julie all did the same.

"Yes, tell my old assistant that his work is missed." Azmuth nodded, "And Euince says hello." In a flash of green the smartest mind in five galaxies disappeared.

And so that left the four of them left alone in the desert. The wind blew gently in the night, causing Julie to shiver a bit and hold her arms. Ben wrapped his arms around her in response to this, and this caused a smile to appear on her face.

"Alright, lovebirds. We should get going. I should have enough gas in the tank to get us back to Bellwood in one piece." Kevin announced, hooking an arm around Gwen's waist all the while. "Sean, you can run or fly home."

The oldest male rolled his eyes and glanced down at his Ultimatrix. "Fine, if you insist." He let the dial pop up, and he immediately got a hologram of a being that he had never seen before. It looked humanoid, but it had what looked like mechanical parts, fins, and even what seemed to be tires sticking out of and integrated into it's body. "Never seen this one before. Maybe it's one of the new aliens Azmuth mentioned when he installed that Codon Chip."

"Why don't you give it a try?" Julie suggested. She and Ben were already walking over to Kevin's car, where Ship, a small Galvanic Mechamorph, was waiting for them.

Sean just shrugged and brought the dial down and was engulfed in a bright green light. His body shifted and changed, growing larger and more mechanical. This continued until the light died down and standing in his place was a large green and black robot with slim arms and legs, wheels embedded in his shoulders, a black and green chest that looked like a windshield with the Ultimatrix symbol on it, and a rounded head with green eyes and a humanoid face.

Everyone, including Kevin, looked on in awe at the new alien form.

"Whoa, you guys are like, tiny now." His voice sounded mature, cocky, and a bit rough, not mechanical sounding at all. He bent down and poked the top of Kevin's head, but the Osmosian brushed it away.

"Yeah, and you're big now. Not Way Big, but still big. And watch it, Tennyson." Everyone else chuckled. "So what, you taking long strides home? I think everyone in Bellwood would notice a big robot just waltzing in."

"Hmm... you've got a point there. Wait... I think I feel something... like a shift in my body." It was then that the large mechanical body did indeed start shifting and changing, compacting itself into...

A car. A green and black McLaren P1 to be exact. The Ultimatrix symbol even shifted it's position to be placed on top of the hood of his new form.

"Ohh, this is awesome! It has a robot form AND a car form! Hey, can I name this one too?!" Ben pleaded.

"Sorry Ben, but I already got a name in mind. What do you guys think of TreadRevver?" He asked them.

Kevin tapped his chin for a minute. "Not bad... think you're up for a race?" He gave TreadRevver a smirk. Gwen sighed and strapped herself into the passenger's seat while Ben and Julie sat in the back with Ship.

"Oh, you're on! Loser buys the Mr Smoothies!" He gave a verbal grin.

"Deal." Kevin hopped inside his car and revved the engine, with TreadRevver gearing up as well.

"Eat my dust, Levin!" And both took off at top speed into the night, back home.

* * *

><p>"And there you have it, ladies, gents, and aliens. The first chapter of Sky 10, Hero of the Omniverse."<p>

Ben: "So... I'm not getting the Omnitrix?"

"Nope, sorry kid. But if anyone couldn't figure it out, TreadRevver is indeed a Cybertronian from the Transformers series. And yes, they do have DNA, so it counts. GreyKing46 not only helped me co-write this chapter, but we also compiled a list of the ten default aliens that were installed with the Codon Chip."

1. Xenomorph from Aliens and Alien vs. Predator (Repvile)

2. Tamaranean from DC (StormFire)

3. Skrull from Marvel

4. Deoxys from Pokemon (don't need to change)

5. Experiment 262 from Lilo and Stitch (Ace)

6. Mobian Hedgehog from the Sonic series (Quickshade)

7. Andalite from Animorphs (Centaurian)

8. Cybertronian from Transformers (TreadRevver)

9. Kree from Marvel

10. Time Lord from Doctor Who (The Protector)

"If anyone can help come up with names for the Kree or Skrull transformations, please leave ideas in the reviews or in a PM to me. This also goes if you have any ideas for any other new aliens to be unlocked via the Codon Chip later on. This means aliens that don't exist in the Ben 10 universe, but in other forms of media. I will also use many of the Omniverse aliens, but may redesign them in order to work with the Ultimatrix."

"Also, if you have any ideas for any Ultimate Transformations from ANY of the aliens of each series, please leave me a review or a PM. Preferably a PM since it's easier to communicate through. I already have ideas for Ultimate Rath and Ultimate Upchuck, so please don't give ideas for those two. Please and thank you. As always, leave a review and I'll see all of you next time."


End file.
